brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Rock Raiders (Game)
LEGO Rock Raiders is a video game based on the Rock Raiders theme. There are two versions of this game with the same name, on two different platforms. Description Windows (PC) The PC game is a real-time strategy similar to Dune II, and was the first video game for the Rock Raiders theme. The game opens with optional training missions and one "real" mission unlocked. The Chief explains the briefing of each mission. Most missions require the player to collect a certain amount of Energy Crystals. The required number of Energy Crystals during missions starts low, but gradually gets higher in later missions as a result of increased workload. Some missions require the player to locate fellow Rock Raiders that have been trapped in landslides, or to find certain pieces of equipment and bring them back to base. One of the game's features is the Priority Menu. With this menu, players can set what order Rock Raiders carry out their tasks. For example, players can set whether Rock Raiders should collect Energy Crystals or LEGO Ore first. At the end of each mission, Chief evaluates the player's work, examining various aspects of the mission. With all these taken into consideration, Chief gives a mission rating percentage. There are twenty-five missions in total, with each of them taking place in either a rocky, volcanic or icy cavern environment. It is not necessary to complete every mission with 100%, or even complete all the missions, to complete the campaign. The website www.rockraidersunited.org is a fan site of the LEGO Rock Raiders PC game. Members of the site post modifications of game levels on the forum and create new objects for use in the game. Sony PlayStation Unlike the PC game, the PlayStation game is an action and strategy game, in which the player controls a main character (i.e. Jet, Axle, Docs, Bandit or Sparks) instead of commanding a squad. Also, unlike the PC release, which is centered around constructing a base and mining, the PlayStation release centers around exploring the mission environment. Most missions require the player to collect a certain amount of Energy Crystals, while some missions require the player to rescue Rock Raiders that have been trapped by landslides or other dangers. Some missions combine both of these objectives. There are eighteen campaign missions and six multiplayer missions in the NTSC version. The PAL version includes eighteen different one-player and two-player missions, and three one-player bonus missions that are accessible after the campaign is completely finished with every mission completed to a Gold Medal standard (see below). Rather than a percentage, at the end of each mission players receive either a Bronze Medal (minimum required objectives complete), a Silver Medal (most objectives complete), or a Gold Medal (all objectives complete). The criteria for these awards vary between the NTSC and PAL versions. The player also has to remember the password (by keeping it as a record) to load the game's progress instead of just saving a game save file for it onto the computer's hard drive (or a PS1 memory card in this case) and loading it to continue the game. Trivia * According to the developer of NTSC version of the PlayStation 1 version, David Upchurch, Sony Computer Entertainment America approved the game but Sony Computer Entertainment Europe said it wasn't up to standards and requested fixes (which included all the new levels as replacements). The NTSC version was rushed out in six months and the PAL version took a further 3/4 months to overhaul it. Versions Gallery Rock Raiders poster.jpg|A wallpaper based on the game Rock Raiders poster 2.jpg|Another wallpaper based on the game Rock Raiders game ad.JPG|An advertisement for the game Rock Raiders game ad 2.JPG|A double page advertisement for the game Rock Raiders game ad 3.JPG|An advertisement for the game with a Halloween contest 5709 LEGO Rock Raiders.jpg|PlayStation game DSCN0745.jpg|The CD of the game that shows The Chief Category:Video Games Category:Rock Raiders Category:1999 media